


Happy Quinn- A Scorpion Origin Au

by Echo_star



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: If happy had been adopted and scorpion had formed earlier





	1. Meet n greet

Happy looks around the room from her hospital bed. The wires and beeping machines are an annoyance but one she's thankful to bear. The room is full of people looking at her, something she would normally dislike but each person represents a different chapter of her life and together they show her the future. She's proud of her life, not for what she has experienced because honestly there's some not so great memories, but for where she is today and for each person in the room who contributed to getting here here. Her gaze drifts to Sarah first, the first person who accepted her for who she was with no strings attached and gave her a home.  
Sarah's eyes are bright with unshed tears as she smiles at Happy.

\-------------------------  
Sarah's p.o.v.

"Hi, My name is Sarah... I have an appointment." Waiting patiently for the social worker to come she feels the previously ignored nerves rising to the surface. Her decision to adopt had been met with scrutiny from all sides. Her mother had urged her to find someone, get married and have her own children whilst the social workers had deemed her age and single status as being irresponsible. 25 isn't that young, though she can admit she doesn't look it but still, her perseverance had paid off. She was financially secure, with decent savings. 

Her thoughts are interrupted as the social worker approaches.  
"Ms Fleming? My name is Yvonne Jones, we spoke on the phone. Your right on time. Please follow me. All the kids are excited to meet you." 

Brushing aside her nerves she puts an upbeat smile on her face as she makes polite conversation with Mrs Jones whilst being led into a room full of children. It's a diverse room of various ages, genders and nationalities. The older kids are grouped in one corner immersed in a board game whilst the rest are spread across the room. With no preferences, She approaches the nearest children- the teenagers. She's charmed as she talks to them, conversation flowing easily about various topics before she plays a game with some of the younger children. Determined, she makes her way around the room including everyone. There are so many bright and happy children, she'd be lucky to take care of any of them. After half a hour she notices the social worker eying her impatiently. Glancing around the room she quickly takes note of all the children she's spoken to; there's the girl who loves Lego, the boy who likes cats, when her eyes land on a girl who is playing alone. It's someone she doesn't recognise as having spoken to.  
Smiling apologetically to Mrs Jones, Sarah makes her way over to her. Standing near her she asks " Hi, may I sit here?" 

The little girl glances up, unsmiling but curious "Okay."

Sarah let herself fall ungracefully to a seated position. " My name is Sarah, what's your name?" 

There's a pause as the girl glances up again, her concentration broken from the disassembled toy. The girl glowers slightly when she responds, "Happy."

Sarah smiles slightly as she responds "It's nice to meet you happy," Sarah picks up a piece of the toy "What are you doing?"

Sarah waits while Happy watches her hands "I'm fixing this toy. It wasn't working properly." She stays with Happy, asking questions about what she's doing. 

Seeing Mrs Jones getting ready to come over she smiles as she says "Oops, looks like I've overstayed my welcome" as she gestures to the approaching lady. "When I come back, would you like to talk some more?" 

The girl glances up with a slightly surprised look on her face "I guess." 

Sarah stands feeling pleased "awesome, I will see you then."  
Waving goodbye to the rest of the children, She leaves to discuss her intention to visit again as well as thanking them for allowing her so much time. 

Feeling excited she goes home to visions of a young girl with thick, dark hair and hauntingly dark eyes. She's not sure what it is about the little girl named Happy that resounds so strongly with her. She wasn't the friendliest nor the most excited child. She's a quiet girl, not shy just lost in her mind. Her concentration absolute on the toy, only interrupted by her questions. Of the children she met today, she feels like Happy is the one she was meant to find. Maybe she won't be the easiest child to raise but easy is boring. The determination of that girl was admirable and she looks forward to seeing her again to see if maybe Happy would consider being part of her family.


	2. Home

\------------------------  
Sarah's pov

The next time she visits, Sarah makes sure to speak to all of the children again. She hasn't changed her mind, but she doesn't want to make a rash decision. She's already lodged her request to adopt. It can be withdrawn if either she or Happy don't agree but legal processes are time consuming and she doesn't want to waste time. 

She talks to Happy, learns she's 9 and she likes fixing things. She's still closed off, but that's ok. Sarah couldn't even begin to imagine what the girl had been through. She decides to go for it, give Happy the choice of if she's willing to take a chance on her.

"I know you don't know me very well, but I'd love to change that. Would you like to find a new home with me? I have a cat and you would have your own room. But only if that's what you want." She holds her breath waiting for an answer. Her mind drifts to the 6 year old with curly blonde hair, but she can feel it somewhere deep inside that this is the girl she's meant to help. Not the blonde, but the small dark haired girl named Happy. 

Sarah watches her as she looks down at her hands, her hair covers her face so she can't see her. After a moment she looks up "Yes, that sounds nice." Her attention turns back to her hands but Sarah could've sworn she saw a small smile. 

It takes 2 weeks before Happy is able to come home with her so Sarah tries to visit when possible to establish a friendship so they aren't complete strangers.

\----------------------  
Happys pov- being picked up

It's another day, another new home to get use to. Carefully, Happy folds what few items she has to be placed into the bag. She's been at this group home for 3 months, so it's not surprising that it's time to move on. Maybe this new place will be different. She ignores the tiny slither of hope, knowing that if she lets it grow like she has so many times before she will wind up disappointed. The pretty picture Sarah had created of her own room, a cat and the chance to have a home were words she's heard many times before. The promise of forever, words she had once believed until they had lost all meaning. 

Her thoughts splinter as Mrs Jones tells her it's time to go. Grabbing her bag she glances at the wall beside her bed where she had etched her name with the pocket knife she had 'borrowed' from the family where children made up the majority of the household even if no one cared about them. That etching was one of a long trail which leads back to the start. 

Sarah greets her outside and leads her to a small hatchback. It's one of the nicest cars she's been in. Sarah seems to understand she doesn't talk much as she puts the radio on, loud enough that it's not just background music but not so loud they can't hear each other speak.

"You can change the channel if you want, it's quite a long drive."

Happy shakes her head, her focus not on the music but on the sound of the car. A few years back she briefly lived near a mechanic. When she had spare time she'd watch him work. She learned a lot about cars as she watched him as well as hearing many makes and models once they were driven out of the garage. There's a slight sound coming from the car, a faint tick which didn't belong. For the rest of the drive she thinks thorough what she knows to determine the problem.

By the time they stop at an apartment building, Happys almost positive the sound is due to the oil pressure but she needs to check to be certain. Happy glances around at the street. It's literally the neatest place she's ever seen. Everything is perfectly manicured from the trees to the grass. 

"We're here." Sarah keeps up a steady monologue as Happy follows. 

In the apartment they are greeted by a small black cat. It strides confidently towards them, winding itself through their legs as it looks for attention. 

"So this is Tiffany, she has a heart of gold but beware she can be a biter." She says as she reaches down to rub her back. "So would you like to look around? Your bedroom is down here" she says as she moves slightly down the hallway motioning to a room on the left. 

Sarah has an excited smile on her face, so she follows and looks into the room. It's sparse but well sized. A single bed along the right wall, a desk to the left and draws at the end of the bed. It's empty but it's not the worst room she's had. Happy nods and murmurs her thanks before looking down at the bag. 

Sarah glances at her before continuing "When you feel up to it we can go shopping, find some things so you can make it your own. I wanted you to have the chance to make your room into whatever you wanted."

Happy blinks, she's never been shopping for herself, she also hasn't had a room to decorate either. She feels uneasy, what's the point in making this place her own when she will be leaving soon. She can feel Sarah watching her so she goes into the room, and places her bag next to the desk so she can look out the window. 

"Ok well I will let you get settled in. Let me know if you want to go shopping today or if you would rather leave it for another day." 

Part of Happy recognises that Sarah left but she's transfixed on the view from the window. They are on the sixth of eight floors so she can see beyond the houses to a nature reserve that's in the distance. Wanting to see the view from other angles, she leaves the bedroom uneasy in a new place. She follows the hallway back to the living room where two large windows dominate the side of the house with a view of a city.


	3. Shop til you drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First shopping trip

After two long, tedious hours she can officially say she hates shopping. The constant noise of people rushing around, the too bright lights all contributing to the dull thud in the back of her mind. Maybe it wasn't the wisest decision she's made by asking to do the shopping trip on the same day she had arrived. But being in that house which barely looked lived was uncomfortable. The feeling similar to when she went on a class trip to a museum - unsure what to touch and what shouldn't be touched. It had been a temporary relief to escape and to be somewhere that she didn't feel out of place, which led her to her current situation. 

"Happy I know you chose some sweat pants and jumpers but how about some lighter clothes, like these" Sarah's eyes scan the shelves so Happys gaze follows until she sees some colourful shirts. 

"How about these shirts with some tank tops and leggings?" Happy nods quickly not wanting to go back to the dressing rooms again which is a whole new level of awkward. Especially as she had been measured for her size- strangers touching her was not on. She'd had to reign in her frustration since Sarah had been just outside and she would probably not approve of what Happy really wanted to do. 

The clothes are dumped into the nearly full trolley of clothes, quilt covers, school supplies, shoes and some food. She doesn't want to complain, being stuck in a shop for a measly few hours definitely doesn't warrant complaining but the dull ache in the back of her mind is becoming less dull and more throbbing. She drags her feet as Sarah excitedly heads towards the book shop, pausing briefly to let Happy catch up. 

"If you find anything you would like to read, don't hesitate to get it" she calls before rushing into the store.

Happy follows at a slower pace, glancing around. She finds a novel with a dragon on the front, some mythological book. She keeps hold of it, not wanting to browse any further. She can see Sarah at the back of the store flipping through books, so she wanders around. The frustration from earlier is rising and what she wouldn't give for a few minutes of quiet. She finds an isle which is empty and sits down, reading the titles of the books to distract her mind from the store. Her eyes land on an encyclopaedia of mechanics. It looks interesting and with nothing else to do she begins reading. Minutes pass and she's so immersed In the book that she doesn't hear Sarah call her name.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you had run away" though said in a joking manner, Happy can see the obvious worry on her face.

"Sorry" she mutters as she feels the tightening in her stomach, wary of making mistakes and being sent back.

Sarah nods "So you picked a book? Do you like reading?" 

Happy looks down thinking, reading isn't something she often does. She'd rather be using her hands and actively doing something but she doesn't dislike it so she responds in the affirmative. They pay up and Happys glad to leave the bustle of the shops behind her. 

The car ride is a one sided conversation of Sarah discussing the days events and her future plans. It makes Happys head spin. Plans to decorate her room. Plans to enrol her in school. Plans for a Netflix movie tonight. The next week mapped out.   
Happy zones out making responsive noises when appropriate which seems to satisfy Sarah so she doesn't need to concentrate on what she's saying. 

Once back at the house they manage to get everything up in one trip, but just barely. It's decided the school supplies aren't strictly necessary yet since she isn't enrolled. Once everything is brought in, it's piled into the living room. They glance at the stuff. 

"Not bad for a days work. Do you want me to help you sort through it all?" Sarah asks whilst holding the cat. 

Happy looks around but decides not to bother Sarah with it.   
"No that's ok. Thanks." 

"Ok, well if you need me let me know. I'm going to do some reading. Don't worry about getting it all put away today, just take some time to settle in. I want you to feel like this is your home" Sarah turns before heading towards her room which is at the far end of the hallway. 

Happy sits there for a minute, then two. It's so quiet. No other kids running around, no street noises just silence. She finds the remote and puts the tv on turning it down low whilst she slowly sorts through the bags, folding clothes and organising things into piles.


	4. First week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Sarah within the first week.

They hadn't done much else for the first week. Sarah had the week off to help Happy settle in. They had watched movies, Sarah loves the rom coms whilst Happy likes the action movies so they had taken turns choosing (whilst thinking the rom coms were absurd she always felt felt oddly uplifted when everyone got their happy ending despite knowing real life wasn't so positive). Happy had sorted her room and it was starting to feel somewhat comfortable. In there it offered her some privacy, a place where she could make the decisions. 

By the end of the second week Sarah declared it was errand day. Time to enrol in school, go to the doctors and to show Happy around so she knows where everything is. They have been mostly home bound since the shopping trip and Happys been feeling particularly edgy. She's not use to sitting around and doing nothing. 

They spend the day running errands, touring the town and grabbing lunch. As they head 'home' they turn down an unfamiliar street. Happy glances around trying to determine what destination they have in a residential area. They stop in front of a house, there's signs and cars everywhere pronouncing a yard sale. 

Happy doesn't bother asking why they are here, it's a moot point so she sucks it up and follows Sarah in. There's clothes, furniture and assorted items. She heads away from the bustle of people towards a less noisy area. 

The backyard has only a few people looking around with items from a shed laid out. Happy recognises most of the tools, items she's seen through various foster homes and on tv. In the middle of exploring through everything she finds a toolbox. It has various spanners, screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers and many other tools. It's well stocked and she doubts Sarah would have a toolbox laying around. She doesn't want to ask for too much too soon, if she could she would use her own money- if she had any. She wanders on, not letting the sigh of disappointment out (it doesn't change anything). 

She heads off to find Sarah. It doesn't take long, she's holding a box with books spilling out of it. When one of the books falls Happy bends to pick it up. It's some corny romance novel. She feels her lips twitch into a smirk before she can stop it. 

"Not into love stories huh? That's alright, more for me. Didn't you find anything?" When Happy shakes her head confirming she hadn't Sarah continues "You have to get something, otherwise you will be bored to death whilst I read. How about we have a look around again?"

Happy nods, her thoughts jumping to the toolbox. She doesn't like asking for things because in her experience asking for things often ended up with her back at the group home. 

Eventually she leads Sarah to the toolbox. She's not sure how but Sarah had realised she had found something. She's not called out for lying often. 

As they drive away, Happy clutches the toolbox on her lap. She's excited to get back to examine each tool thoroughly. She knows several tools have rust so she will have to clean them up. 

Happy glances up as they turn a corner, she realises she hasn't said anything since Sarah had brought the toolbox as she had been so lost in thought. Glancing to the side, she watches as Sarah sings softly along to the radio. 

"Thank you" Happy murmurs whilst tracing the label of the toolbox.

She doesn't acknowledge the smile or reply Sarah makes, instead she's already lost in her mind, planning her first project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The story is plotted out and we will get to Walter soon- but Happy has a little further to go.
> 
> After the next chapter it will be moments in time with Happy and Sarah until we get to Walter.


End file.
